


Kawaii Neko Chapter 1

by shinnakafan384



Category: Shinsuke Nakamura - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Demons, M/M, Mention of blood, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnakafan384/pseuds/shinnakafan384
Summary: After Seto Kaiba-Margera left ROH in April 2016, he got signed to NXT as the Space Warrior Seto Kaiba-Margera. He sees his crush for years at the Performance Center.





	Kawaii Neko Chapter 1

"Welcome to WWE Kaiba! I hope you are excited to see everything here." Matt Bloom said to me. You see, I got intoxicated by the environment of a NXT show when I went to Dallas Takeover to see the man that I fell in love with in 2003, Shinsuke Nakamura. "I am excited Matt! I promise I won't fucking mark out here." I said. "That's good to hear. Let me show you around." Matt said. I kept looking around, taking in the sights of my new place of employment. "I believe you know this guy all too well." Matt said to me. I look up and saw the most beautiful man in the world, Nakamura. I froze up and my voice went in a higher pitch than normal. This always happens when I'm around him. "Uh, konnichiwa Nakamura-san!" I said to him. His hair was up and he was wearing the gym clothes that WWE provides. He also had some sweat drops going down his face. I'm surprised that I didn't collapse at that sight. "Konnichiwa, Kaiba-kun. Long time no see." Nakamura said to me. He used to always call me that when I was in Japan. It was a term of endearment to me. "Hai!" I said still with the high-pitched voice. I knew some Japanese and I can talk to him somewhat in his native tongue. "So, you came with, huh? I am glad." He said to me. All I could've done was shake my head yes with a huge smile. "Hello, you must be Kaiba. Pleasure to meet you again." I heard an Irish accent, it was Fergal Devitt. He goes by Finn Balór in the WWE. My attitude changed, "Real Rock N' Rolla." I said with an evil smirk. I've always hated the Bullet Club considering that I was in CHAOS as the CHAOS Queen. "Take it easy Kaiba-kun." I heard from Nakamura. My ears got rid of their perkiness. "Hai, Nakamura-san." I said and I was at ease. "I like that, someone who has a lot of fight in them. Hey, tomorrow, me, Matt, and Shin here are planning to go out to lunch before NXT tapings, wanna come with?" Fergal asks. I couldn't deny this offer, "of course! As long as Nakamura-san pays for me." He looked kinda shocked, "oh ok!" He said. All of a sudden, I heard a crash outside. I run to look and there was a demon outside and he said, "time to die, failure!" That is my trigger word. "Limiter removal!" I shout. I lunge foward and punch the demon. This sends him flying and hits the building next door. "Don't you fucking call me a failure! You will die!" I shout at him. I bare my claws and slash at the demon. I was determined to kill this motherfucker! The reason why demons call me a failure is cos I never want to kill humans. Shin made that a thing in me when I fell in love with him. I was designed to take over the universe but, I went against my designs and protects it. I lay the death blow on the demon and was covered in blood. "Limit restore." I say. I limit my power output to make sure I don't kill my comrades. I go back to the Performance Center and I ask "so, when do I start?" Matt, stunned, said "tomorrow." "Cool!" I said. Shin wasn't even phased by the fight. I went to my car which was a Toyota AE86. "See you boys later." I say and I drive off. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a new life for me.


End file.
